Into the Wild
by Kitychka
Summary: Zed Necrodopolus, werewolf hunter. While setting traps in the woods he manages to injure the Alpha. He takes her back to home is cabin in hopes that the rest of her pack will come looking for her and he can take them all out at once. What he didn't hope for was to fall for the beautiful Alpha wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Zed Necrodopolus has trained to hunt werewolves his entire life, just like his father and his father before him and so on. He had been pretty successful with his career, living in the woods in a nice sized cabin on the outskirts of the city of Seabrook. The city over the years had employed his family to help protect them from the vicious pack of werewolves that roamed the forest. The first settlers that had come to Seabrook had immediately come into contact with the wolves and they had charged Zed's great great great grandfather with the task of protecting the townsfolk.

Zed's father had retired a few years ago, leaving him as the sole protector of the city of Seabrook, but no pressure or anything. The werewolves were mostly harmless as long as he set traps that didn't let them get too close to the city. His family hadn't had to kill any of the wolf people for many many years. The last wolf killed was the previous Alpha, and that one death had kept the pack at bay for 20 years.

He was a young boy when his father had taken out the Alpha. One nicely hidden bear trap and a silver bullet to the back of the head had done the trick. But Zed had studied the werewolves his entire life. He knew it wouldn't be long before the next Alpha was born and took over the pack and they would be right back to terrorizing the city.

Zed had been checking the videos and pictures from his various trail cams he had hidden all over the forest. He hadn't seen much lately which was good and meant his traps he had been setting were working. One of the traps he noticed had caught a deer and he was grateful for that. He would need the meat to stock up for the cold season.

He flipped through the rest of his footage and not seeing anything more decided he needed to go out to get the deer before something else did. The sun would be setting soon and he would need to get the deer before it completely got dark.

He suited up in the gear he always wore when he went out into the wilds. Camouflage pants tucked into black boots and a tight black fitted long sleeve shirt. He left off the camo jacket as it wasn't too cold yet, but made sure to check his reflection before leaving. He liked to dye his hair a dark green color. He felt it helped to further camouflage himself into the brush when he was out.

He wouldn't be able to carry the deer back from where it was. It was far too heavy. Normally he would hike wherever he needed to go to make less noise and tracks but today he would need to take his four wheeler to haul his meat back with.

He tossed his backpack into the front carriage wrack and secured his rifle to his back before making his way in the direction of the trap with the deer. It wasn't too far. Just a few miles away.

He made it in ten minutes and then got to work with cutting the deer down from the rope it was hanging from. He would have to move the trap somewhere else. He never set a trap in the same exact place twice. Werewolves were as smart as humans, they would remember the locations after they went off.

He was securing the deer to the rack on the back of the wheeler when a blur from the corner of his eye and the crunching of a stick caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder to see a blur of brown and white shoot across the path.

He abandoned his current task to focus on his new one. There was definitely something stalking him. He raised his rifle and slowly made his way in the direction of the blur. He had shot them before, but never with a silver bullet. None of his shots ever killed. He shot enough to wound them as warnings to stay away. They could crawl back to their den and heal. He did however always keep one silver bullet in his front pocket, just in case he ever came across the alpha.

He would know when he saw it. The Alpha always had a full head of white hair. The other wolves only had partials or stripes. It was his dream to take out the next Alpha just like his father had and Zed dreamed his son would take out the next. If he ever managed to leave his cabin long enough to find someone to have that son with.

He heard another crunch of a stick and whirled around. The forest was eerily silent. No rodents or birds made a noise and he knew it was a werewolf for sure. It must have wanted to take his deer. There was a pit he had dug and covered not far from this trap; about 20 yards away in fact. If he could lure it closer he might be able to injure it. He could leave it as a warning for the others to stay away.

He heard another snap and ran towards the pit. Maybe he could get it to chase him and fall into the hole. He gripped his gun with both hands and took off. He could hear the rustling of the trees and realized it was following him from above. That's not good. It wouldn't fall in the trap if it wasn't on the ground. Just a couple more yards, he could see the covering he had made. A covering you wouldn't know about unless you knew it was there. He slowed his running as he neared the pit, trying to decide his next move.

A snap of a branch and flash of brown and white came before him. For a second he was face to face with it before the look on its face changed from triumph to surprise as it fell into the pit. Did he just see what he thought he had? He looked over the edge of the pit to confirm what had literally just fallen right into his trap.

It was a female wolf. She was lying unconscious at the bottom of the hole. She had dirty and ripped brown pants and a shirt with a vest made of furs and her hair… pure white. The Alpha. He had caught the alpha and it was a female. He had assumed they were always male.

She didn't look to be dead. She had a small cut on the side of her head and her ankle looked like it was sitting at an odd angle. Must have broken when she landed. He fingered the silver bullet in his pocket debating his choices. He could shoot her now and they wouldn't have another Alpha for at least 20 years. She couldn't have been more than 20 herself and if one her pups, assuming she had any that were pre alpha, it would be years before it came into full maturity to lead or… he could take her back to his cabin as a hostage. No that's not right. Prisoner? No, still not right. He could take her back and hold her as collateral until the others come for her. He could take them all out at once. She is their Alpha. They will come for her.

He turned and ran for his pack on the four wheeler and hoped she didn't wake up before he returned with his straps. She wouldn't be able to go anywhere with a broken ankle but it would be a lot easier to haul her up by a harness if she were unconscious and couldn't fight him. He didn't bring any of his tranquilizers with him and really didn't look forward to a struggle. The sun was setting and he really needed to get back before the sun.

He rode back on the wheeler with his supplies and made quick work of getting her out of the pit. Thankfully she was still kicked out. He picked her up and decided to carry her back with him on the seat. She wouldn't fit on the back with the deer and would probably get even more injured like that anyway. Not that he should care.

He rode the few miles back to his cabin with her wedged between him and handlebars. He had to steer with one hand as his other arm was wrapped around her to keep her from falling off. She was so light and tiny in his arms. The opposite of what he would think an alpha for a pack of werewolves would be. Usually they were large and had always been males as far as he knew. White hair blew past his face and he breathed in a sent of something he couldn't put his finger on. An herb of some type or a flower maybe. It smelled good. The backside of her was nestled between his thighs and the vibrations of his wheeler and the friction of her rubbing against him was enough to make him hard. What was wrong with him? He was getting hard for a damn werewolf. Man it had been a long ass time since he got laid.

It had been a while since he went into town and visited his family as well. He had no other family to help him with his duty to the town and no one else outside of it seemed interested in the life of a woodland hermit. So he only got the chance to go and visit once every few months. Before his father retired he had a friend in the city, Eliza. He could go and see her and they had a mutual agreement of sorts with each other but now.. now Eliza had gone and gotten herself married and that promptly ended any benefits he was getting.

He rode right up to the front porch and debated what he was going to do with her now that he had her. Should he chain her up in the shed? No he had to sleep sometime and they would surely be able to free her before he could capture them as well. Inside the cabin she would have to go. He had a spare room of sorts that had no windows so they wouldn't have a way to come and rescue her and he had a silver chain he could use to keep her from escaping.

He hauled her inside the cabin and dumped her on the cot that he kept for when his father came, which was rare. He lifted her leg and gave her ankle a look over. It didn't look completely broken but it was definitely sprained. It wouldn't be long until it healed on its own. They did have faster healing abilities than humans did.

He went and got a wet rag to clean the blood off her head that had started to dry and matte into her hair. He still couldn't get the thoughts of how beautiful she was out of his head. Her white hair was braided in a way so that it was off of her face but still hung in large pleats down her back. She had makeup of some kind on that accentuated her features. Pouty lips, high cheekbones and a petite nose.

He finished cleaning the blood off her face but sat for a moment to admire her some more. Fantasies of what she looked like under all those layers of fur she wore flitted across his mind. He pulled some of the layers that covered her chest to side and brushed his hand across her chest as he did so. He was starting to grow hard again. Jesus he would have to take care of it in the shower. He went to pull the furs back across her but that was the moment her eyes started to flutter open.

The last thing Addison remembered was the hunters brown eyes. She had dropped from her place in the tree to land in front of him but must have miscalculated and had fallen through the ground and into a hole. Her head was killing her and her ankle felt worse. But an Alpha could not show weakness. There was already unrest within the pack and if she showed any sign of being affected by her injury it would be the end of her leadership.

Some of the pack members didn't think a female should lead. Her father, the previous alpha, didn't have a chance to produce anymore white haired children. She was born and he was killed months later. Only an Alpha can sire another Alpha. Usually they would have multiple children, all with white hair and the eldest male would lead when the previous Alpha died or stepped down. In her case, she was the only white haired Alpha pup produced and there was no choice but for her to lead when she came of age a few years ago.

Her uncle was an Alpha. Being her father's younger brother he had to step up and take over as leader but as soon as Addison came at age he stepped back down for her lead. He always thought a female should have the chance to lead, but there were still others who only thought a male should lead.

She looked up into the face of the hunter. He sat next to her on a bed of some sort, an extremely uncomfortable one, staring down at her. He was handsome, for a human. She had seen him around the forest before. He was tall with broad shoulders and was a lot louder than he thought he was. He tried to blend in with his surroundings but always seemed to fail. They knew where all his traps were and they were tracking his every movement. His hair color wasn't fooling anyone.

He sat with his hand on her breast and a wide eyed look on his face like a pup who had been caught stealing. "If you wanted to fuck you could have just asked. Alphas take multiple mates." He snatched his hand away and quickly stood. The look on his face read surprise and disgust but the bulge in his pants told a different story.

"You can let me go now." She smirked up at him. She could over take him if she weren't injured. Her foot felt as if she had broken or hopefully only sprained it. A wound that could easily heal but might take a week. Her head was killing her but that would subside after a day or so.

"No. I can't do that Alpha." He replied. He had turned and was rustling around with chains and some other things he had stored in the room.

"Sure you can. You just let me walk out the door and you know not get maimed to death when I'm better."

"Nope. Wrong again." He turned with some chaines and walked up to the bed she lay on, tying them to the legs of it. "I need you here with me."

"I already told you if you want me all you have to do is ask." She was toying with him. Trying to get him flustered and let his guard down. Maybe she could seduce him and then flee at that point.

"No that's not.." he flustered. She grinned to herself when she noticed the blush he was forming. He shook it off and continued his task of anchoring the bed to the floor. "I need you as collateral. If I keep you here, the rest will come for you eventually and then I can take you all out at once."

She laughed. "You think they'll come for me?" He was crazy to think he could take them all out at the same time.

"Of course they will. You're the Alpha, the leader, the one they want. They will come for you."

"Ok so let's say they come for me...then what? Do you know how many of us there are? You wouldn't stand a chance on your own."

"Yeah well I have to try." He stood to admire his handy work. He had secured the bed she was laying in and the chain onto the floor. He then proceeded to cuff her good ankle and fasten it to the end of the bed. At least the cuff was lined with a cloth padding.

"I could break this flimsy chain you know?" She bragged. The chain didn't seem very thick but it was long. With enough force she could break it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This is pure silver. You wouldn't be able to grip it long enough to break it. That's why there's the padding on the inside of the cuff."

She sat up, wincing from the pain in her head as she did so. He had to be bluffing. She tentatively reached a clawed finger to test what he said. The outside of the cuff around her ankle singed her finger and she drew back in surprise.

"See. Pure silver." He said smugly. "Now this chain is long enough for you to get out of the bed and into the bathroom over here but it's not long to leave the room. So don't try." He started to pick up the rest of his gear he had in there leaving no chances of her getting something to break the chains with.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" She tried to stand but found her ankle was in far worse condition than she originally thought and she fell back onto the bed.

"How ever long it takes for the rest of your pack to find you." With that said he left her alone, closing the door behind him.

Stupid human. The pack wasn't going to come for her. Half of them didn't want her there and the other half were talking of splitting off to form a new pack and seek a new den. The only problem was they couldn't travel very far. The moonstone wouldn't allow it.

She laid back down and contemplated her situation. She would never get the chain off her ankle unless the human came and unlocked it for her. The only way that was going to happen was if she gained his trust. How do you gain the trust of a human?

She would have to watch him. Predator and prey. Get to know your enemies weaknesses and strike but that would be hard to do if she's stuck in this room. She needed to lure him in but for now she would sleep. Sleep would help her injuries to heal and hopefully her head would be healed by the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The post schedule for this story will be on Tuesdays... unless I procrastinate too much.

Zed was having the most amazing dream. In his shower, under the spray of the rainfall shower head, he had a beautiful woman. He was kissing down her neck and she definitely had her legs wrapped around his waist. He stopped his kissing to look the woman in the eye and was met with the most gorgeous set of blue eyes he had ever seen and a head full of snow white hair.

"Human!" The wolf in the other room called, waking him from a very realistic dream that he just realized involved her. "Human I need you." She yelled again.

He sat up and winced from the painful erection he was sporting under his boxers. Ok now he would definitely have to take care of it. This problem didn't seem like it would go away on its own as long as she was around.

"Huuummaaaan!" She yelled much louder.

"My name is Zed and I'm coming. So chill out." He yelled back. He stood and grabbed thicker camo pants to hopefully cover his dick. It helped some but if he got too close then she would definitely eye it again. He knew she saw it yesterday.

He walked into the room to find her in the tiny bathroom. "How do you use these contraptions human? I need to pee."

"Where do you normally go?" He asked, walking closer to show her how to use a toilet.

"In the forest." She shrugged as if it were that simple to understand. Of course they didn't have indoor plumbing he thought to himself. He showed her how to just sit and relieve herself and after she could wipe and flush.

"I'll make you something to eat after I take a shower." He turned to leave her to her business but she just had to get the last word.

"Might want to take care of your situation while you're in there." She called after him. Of course she saw his hard on. He felt like he was waving it in her damn face.

He was confident that no one would be coming for her during the day. The werewolves like to move at night, she would be ok while he showered. He walked into his bedroom and en suite bathroom and just the sight of his shower was enough to bring flashes of the dream he was snapped out of. His erection never went down and the thoughts of his dream were definitely not helping. His body was betraying him. She was the enemy. She was the monster that his family had spent their whole lives protecting Seabrook from.

Stripping his clothes off he stepped into the hot spray and just stood there. He debated turning the water cold but when had that really ever helped him when he was in a situation like this. Nope, he would have to take matters into his own hands, literally. He dropped his head onto the cool tile and slowly reached to grab his dick. The sensation was almost too much; It had been so long since he had even had the urge to do this. He released a deep breath and began the motions; stroking himself up and down until he was shaking. Visions of his dream flashed through his mind.

He was standing alone in the shower when he heard her enter in behind him, quietly. She slid her hands up his back and wrapped her arms around him. She had to stand on her tiptoes, but she managed to reach the shell of his ear, which she sucked into her mouth. He shuddered at the thought and felt a drop from the shower slid down his ear, which made it feel all the more real. Back in his fantasy she continued to suck on his ear, even going so far as to give it a little nibble with her fangs. Her hands roamed back down his body to his hips and then slowly slid around his front to reach for his growing erection. She stroked him and he stroked in real time to the dream girl.

He turned to attach himself to her mouth and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and trapping his cock between them, right against her heated core. He slammed her against the cool tiles and in real life Zed slammed his fist against the wall. He was so close, he could feel himself leaking already. She moved her lips from his mouth to his neck and began to suck, skimming her teeth along his bruising flesh. She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into his skin and Zed spilled himself all over the tiled wall of the shower.

He let out a single shuttered breath and then a sigh of relief. What was wrong with him? He just jerked off to the thoughts of a werewolf and the Alpha at that. He finished washing himself and decided he would have to feed her now. He dressed and returned to her room to find she had stripped most of her clothes and the bed sheets and blankets to make herself a pallet on the floor. She was curled up with her cuffed foot extended out so she wouldn't get burned by the silver.

"What are you doing? I gave you a perfectly good bed to sleep in." He questioned walking over to her. She was left in only a thin pair of what he guessed were the equivalent to panties and some sort of binding covering her breasts. "Did you rip your clothes off.?" God the sight of her was just like his dream. A creamy flawless torso except for the tattoos covering her lower belly by her hips. They almost looked like arrows pointing down and towards each other in a suggestion of, 'come see what's down here.' He shook those thoughts from his head and realized they were just tribal symbols, not arrows.

"Wolves don't sleep in beds. We sleep together on piles of fur. Would you like to join?" She patted the bed she had made and gave him a very sultry look. "I see you took care of your problem. Too bad, I really could have helped."

He sighed, frustrated with the decision to take her back here. Bad idea apparently. He should have left her in the pit or chained her in the shed after all. But she seemed to be healing faster than he anticipated. Her head wound was already looking better and if she was feeling up to hobbling to the bathroom and ripping her clothes off, then her ankle must not have hurt as much as he thought.

He thought he would ask her what she wanted to eat for breakfast but remembered he didn't really care, or he shouldn't really care. He went into his kitchen and dug around in his fridge. He had that deer outside in his meat shed that he still needed to take care of before it went bad. He would do that after breakfast. He found some steaks that needed to be cooked and decided steak and eggs it was. He threw one on his stove top grill and the other on a plate. She ate raw food right?

He wasn't sure so he cooked both steaks to his desired taste and cracked some eggs on top of his, hoping she would be ok with it. She would be no good if she starved to death. The pack wouldn't want an injured half dead Alpha. They would elect a new one and he would be no closer to his goal. He piled their food on plates and carried both of them to the room she was in. As soon as he walked in her head perked up and she sniffed the air.

He dropped her plate right in front of her and just like a typical wolf she grabbed it with her bare hands and ripped off a chunk. Blood and juices dripped down her chin and Zed followed the movement of her tongue as it peaked out to lick them away. She devoured the steak in a few bites and then proceeded to lick her hands and fingers clean. Zed had only managed to take one small bite, his eyes never leaving hers.

Addison noticed he had not taken his eyes off her since he walked in the room. She could practically smell the desire rolling off of him. She had pondered all morning what kind of a weakness he would have and she kicked herself for not realizing it was the simplest one. Just like any male in her pack, his weakness was the female species. In her pack, you could get any male wolf to do what you wanted and all you needed to do was walk past him and throw a little pheromone and they would follow you to the end of the world. He couldn't smell the pheromones but that didn't mean she couldn't use herself to control him.

"Delicious." She gave a sultry growl and finished licking her fingers. She layed down and stretched herself out around her little bed. "Time to relax." She ran her hands across the top of her body and heard the clink of his utensil as he dropped it on his plate. Her plan was working. He would be crawling into her bed with her and she would seduce him into taking off the ankle cuff. But instead of doing that, he just stood and left, slamming the door behind him.

She could hear the plate he had rattle from somewhere else in the house and then she heard another door slam. He must have gone outside. Ok next plan, search the room and try to see if there was anything useful. She didn't know how long she had until he came back in but she did know she could hear him outside and she would hear when he entered into the house, so she would know when he was about to return.

The room was small and pretty baron. The bed that he had chained her to was nothing more than a metal frame with a mattress. There was a chest of some sort that had drawers. When she opened them she found men's clothing that was far too large for Zed to fit in. Perhaps they belonged to someone a little wider than him. She added them to the bottom of the pile of furs she had made her bed and continued on her exploring. The room she used to relieve herself was of no use either. Just the toilet and a small wash basin on one wall and another wall held what he said she could bath herself in.

She preferred to wash herself in the creek that was a couple of miles from the wolf den. Crystal clear waters flowed from a small waterfall into a pool that was perfect for soaking. Most of the clan didn't know about it and the ones who did were old or didn't care to travel that far to wash. She wished she was there now, washing the blood from her hair and soaking her swollen ankle in the cool waters.

She came up empty with trying to find any tools to help her escape. He had done a thorough job of getting all his things out of the room after he brought her into it. She grabbed a scrap of fabric she had found in the bathroom and used it to grip the chain around her ankle. The fabric made it bearable enough to quickly move the chain out of her way but still didn't let her grip the chain long enough to break it. That was the first thing she tried.

She heard a door slam and she threw herself back into her bed, trying to act as if she weren't just rifling through his belongings. He swung her door open and threw something at her. It was soft and cold and smacked her in the face. "Hey. What the hell human?" She asked picking up the cold thing, eyeing it suspiciously.

"That's an ice pack, for your ankle. You're no good to me injured. Put it on and it will help soothe you so you can heal better." She noticed he was really trying his best to focus on either her ankle or her face but his eyes couldn't help themselves. They traveled down her body once before he realized they had betrayed him and he snapped it back up to her face.

"It's going to get cold tonight and I'll have to make a fire. Which means I'll have to rechain you into the living room so you can be closer to it. Otherwise you'll freeze in this room. And I can't have you getting sick on top of your injury." He didn't stay long enough for her to respond, simply left her for a moment before he returned.

He has some more of that damned silver chain in his hand. He momentarily unhooked her from the bed while he hooked more of the chain onto the length. "I'm going to rechain you into the living room. This will give you enough length to get around the house. But don't even think about trying to leave out the front door. The handle is made from the same silver as this chain."

"A little overboard, don't you think?" She retorted but watched in curiosity as he unhooked the side of the chain that was anchored to the bed and carried it into the other room. She got up to hobble towards the door and she was met with the view of the rest of his cabin. She always wondered what the inside looked like. She had stalked him enough to be that curious.

The room she was in opened into a much larger living space made all of wood with high ceilings. She could see his eating space and his living space and there was another door that must have led into his sleeping space and sure enough he had a fire going in his fireplace and it looked very inviting to her. "Come over and sit." He hollered from out of her view. "I have some more food for you." Her stomach rumbled at the thought and she hopped clumsily over her chain to go and sit in front of the fire. There was a fur rug in front of the fire and she happily made it her new lounge area. He came into view and handed her a bowl of a stew of some kind. She didn't care. It was delicious.

Zed has to get some clothes for the she wolf to wear. His mind and dick couldn't bear to see her half naked one more time. He left her by the fire to eat and went into his room in search of something. She had practically shredded the pants she was wearing and the shirt she had on was currently being used as bedding in the other room. He rummaged through his closet until he found something that didn't fit him anymore. A red flannel button down shirt. He returned to the living room to once again find her licking her fingers. She hadn't noticed him at first but as soon as she did, she changed the way she was licking.

At first it was simply to clean her fingers but as soon as he entered the room she quickly changed to a more seductive way of licking. He tossed her the shirt while he averted his eyes and willed his dick down.

"Put this on." He said. She caught the shirt and held it out wrinkling her nose.

"Mmm I don't think this is my style, sorry." She threw the shirt back at him and rolled over to stretch. She was doing this on purpose. She knew she was getting him worked up and she was taking advantage of it. She went into a downward dog or maybe it was a wolf position and shoved her ass out into the air, giving it a little wiggle as she did so. Acting like she was stretching when really she was just trying to lead him on.

Zed was starting to get pissed off by this stupid alpha. He stomped over to her and used his foot to push her and roll her into her side. He dropped the flannel onto her head and squatted down to get closer to her level. "I think I've been pretty nice to you so far but my patience is wearing thin. Put the shirt on or I'm going to chain you up in the shed to starve to death, if you don't freeze to death first." He commanded and stood to walk away into his bedroom and slam the door.

He had to be mean to her. The only way to get an Alpha to do what you wanted was to out Alpha them and he thought he did a pretty good job of it. He was stern and loud and definitely did not let eyes wander across her body...again. He got his temper, and dick, under control and left his room once more to face her.

He was pleasantly surprised to see she had actually put the flannel shirt on and covered most of her. It seemed to hang about mid thought but that was better than her near nakedness. Now she just sat staring into the fire. "I'm going outside to take apart that deer, remember what I said about the door knob." He said pointing to her sternly.

He walked out to his shed where he had the deer hung and waiting to be taken apart. He grabbed his tools and set to work with skinning and fileting the necessary parts. It was always peaceful out here for him when he was working with knives and animals. He had time to think and now he had time away from her too. There was nothing sexy about skinning a deer. He worked in silence for a long while before it ended.

"Hey human." He heard her call from the house. Annoyance and frustration weighed down on his shoulders and he took a deep calming breath before turning to see that the she wolf had opened the window closest to him and was yelling at him through it.

"I told you, my name is Zed. Now go away." He yelled back to her as he turned back to his task. He would not play into her bait.

"You've got a fine ass in those pants you're wearing, did you know?" Thank god he was still turned around and she couldn't see him blush.

"Shut up wolf." He yelled back.

"You're doing that all wrong."

"Shut Up." He yelled a little louder this time.

"You could be getting so much more meat from that animal if you would let me out. I could show you."

"I said, Shut Up." he was hacking at the deer now, probably mutilating it at this point.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, turning to glare and really get his point across.

"Ok ok, jeez." She leaned back into the window and shut it. He turned and tried to salvage what he could of the meat but it was hopeless. Half of it would be unusable now thanks to her distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

Zed finished his deer and set to work chopping some more wood for his fire. Was it really a good idea to let her have free reign of the inside of his house while he wasn't in it? She had to be bored out of her mind and would most likely snoop through his things. All of his valuables and electronics were locked up. All his tools were outside in his shed and all his weapons were secured in a giant safe in his bedroom.

He chopped enough for that night and made his way inside but he was unprepared for the scene he was met with. She had tore apart his kitchen from top to bottom. Pots and pans were strewn about and boxes of dry goods looked to be ripped in half; the contents of which were spilled all over his counters and floor. She was sitting on his counter with her hand in a jar of peanut butter.

She had the peanut butter smeared up to her elbow and all over her face. She even managed to get it all in her hair as well. She startled when he walked in to see her and looked like a deer in headlights.

"Have you tried this? It's really good." She said holding her hand out with a pile of the peanut butter on her fingers.

"Are you kidding me right now?" He let out a frustrated growl and hung his head, trying not to drop the pile of wood he was holding but damnit, it was like walking in to see your toddler had obliterated your house with a single cracker.

"What? I was still hungry and I wasn't sure how long you were going to be."

Zed dropped his pile of wood where he stood and turned on his heel to walk right back out the front door. He grabbed the hose that was attached on his porch and promptly walked right back inside with it. The she wolf was still seated on his counter licking peanut butter from her elbow, a feat he didn't think possible until this moment. He turned the dial on the hose head to the jet setting and promptly sprayed her with the water.

She shrieked and fell off the counter. He continued spraying her from head to toe as she scrambled to get away from him. "That's a bad dog! A very bad dog!" He yelled as he dosed her with the water. She whimpered and cowered away until she hit a wall.

Zed shook his head and snapped himself out of the fantasy of spraying her down. That wouldn't really solve anything and would only make the mess worse. He placed the wood he was holding by the fireplace for later use and went back into the kitchen to take care of business. He walked to where she was still sitting on the counter licking her fingers and picked her up. She squeaked as he did so but didn't say a word as he carried her into the bathroom of the spare room.

"What are you doing human?" she questioned. He didn't bother to answer. He was tempted to tell her that once again, his name was Zed but figured it was a losing battle. He had been calling her wolf this whole time anyway, not bothering to learn her name. He dropped her into the little stand up shower the bathroom held and felt a little bit bad when she winced from her ankle pain, but then remembered what his kitchen looked like and decided he didn't care. He turned the spray on cold and let it rain down upon her. Same treatment as the water hose but less mess and just as effective.

"Clean yourself off." He boomed. Hoping his voice sounded as commanding as he tried to project it as. He left her in the cold shower to get her something else to wear. Why didn't he just shoot her in the pit when he caught her? He could have had another 20 years of semi peace. He could have taken some time to go into the city and visit his father and little sister. He could have tried to go on a date. Eliza must have friends she could hook him up with. But no, he took the she wolf home with him; the damnably beautiful Alpha wolf.

He returned to the bathroom and stopped short in his tracks. She had shed all her clothes and was standing naked under the spray of the water. His dick, of course, stood right to attention at the sight of her profile. She faced away from the water with her eyes closed and head thrown back under the spray of the shower and his eyes traveled down the length of her body. Water traveled between the valley of her breasts and the dusty pink nipples that stood perked at the ends. The arrow like tattoos on her hips pointed down to a mound of bushy white hair between two long creamy legs. He snapped to his senses and looked up to see her staring right at him with a smirk.

"Come join me Zed." She said seductively. She turned her body towards him and he now had a full view of everything she had to offer.

His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they guided him forward; the towel and clothes forgotten on the sink. He raised a hand to tenderly smooth against her breast. She smiled and closed her eyes, pushing her chest out a little more for him. He swiped his thumb across her nipple and closed his own eyes. He shouldn't be doing this he thought as he slid his hand down her waist. A wet hand reached and smoothed across his jaw towards his hair and that seemed to do it. He was snapped out of her pull and took three large steps back. For just a second she had a hurt look flash across her face before it was back to normal. He left without saying anything, hoping that she would find the towel and clothes he left for her.

Addison emerged from the bathroom and her shower to find Zed in the kitchen cleaning. It looked as if he was almost finished. She felt a little bad at how she had acted. Almost as if she was a young pup throwing a temper tantrum, but she needed him to let her go. She needed to get back to her pack before someone took over in her absence.

"Go sit down in the living room, I'm going to take another shower. When I get back….we need to have a chat." He left her alone once more, for her to sit in her thoughts. She didn't sit alone for long before a tapping on the window got her attention. She immediately perked up when she saw who it was. Wyatt, one of her pack members and trusted friends was standing on the other side of the window, looking around outside to make sure he wasn't followed.

She crept to the window and hoped that Zed wouldn't be out of his shower anytime soon. She opened the glass as quietly as she could before she whispered to her friend. "You found me. What took so long? How is the pack?"

He shook his head, "Not good. Willa is worse than ever and calling you a deserter. She's taken over in your place; you were gone for a really long time." It's true, she had only been in the human's cabin for a couple of days but she had been gone for some time before that. Several of the other pack members had been leaving the den for days on end and she suspected them of disloyalty. She knew they wanted to split the moonstone and form a new pack and she was tracking their movements to see what they were planning.

"I have to get back." She stopped and continued trying to think of her options. She couldn't leave until the human took the chain off, but she needed to get out as soon as possible.

"No, this could be a good thing." He was shaking his head at her.

"What could?" She gave him a confused look.

"Staying here…with the human." He was insane if he thought she wanted to stay here with him.

"No, I have to get back. If Willa has really gone crazy then I have to put her in her place. I'm the Alpha." She snapped at him. He drew back slightly from her tone before slowly approaching again.

"Just hear me out. Stay here and gain the hunters' trust. Get him to take you into the town and then once he does, you can leave him and get half of the moonstone."

"I don't want to split the moonstone. My father wanted us to stick together as one and I'm not about to change that." She almost growled, before she remembered she was trying to be as quiet as she could.

"Come on Addy, you know as well as I do that the pack isn't the same as it was when we were younger. Your father was a good Alpha…a great one, but he's not with us anymore. It's time to change. We can take the moonstone, me and you, and we can go and make a new pack; find a new den. I know that others will follow." His eyes were pleading. Addison loved Wyatt, he was her best friend and if things weren't going the way they were, she might have taken him as a mate. But she would not split the pack and disrespect her father like this.

"I can't do it…I won't." She heard the shower the human was in shut off and knew he would be out any moment.

"Then I think you shouldn't return." Wyatt said sadly. Addison's face changed to anger. Who was he to tell her, the Alpha, that she shouldn't go back to her own pack. He spoke again before she could. "I don't say this lightly. I say this with love. If you return, and your intentions aren't to split the moonstone, Willa is going to have you pulled apart and left to die. She is already talking with several others about it."

A drawer slammed in the human's room and they both heard his footsteps. "Goodbye Addison." He meant it as final farewell, she could tell from the tone. The door to his room opened and Wyatt was gone, sprinting into the darkened forest.

"What are you doing?" He asked and she hung her head for a second and tried to get her emotions in order before she turned around to face him.

"Nothing, human, I just needed some fresh air. I'm used to living out in it, not being cooped up in a space as stuffy as this one." She slammed the window and came back to sit in front of his fire. It was getting colder outside and the open window had let a lot of the chill inside.

He eyed her suspiciously before turning into the kitchen. "Are you still hungry? I can't have you destroying the kitchen again." She nodded and followed him. He pulled some more meat from his cold box and she watched as he threw it on a hot cooking stone. She looked on as he cooked the meat and then set it in front of her, giving her some utensils to eat it with, even though she wasn't really sure how.

"When is your pack coming for you?" Zed asked her again. She stopped mid bit and slowly put her meat back down.

"I told you….they aren't going to come for me." She said quietly.

"Why not, aren't you the Alpha? Don't they need you to run the pack?" Everything he had ever studied about the werewolves told him that the pack would do anything for their leader.

She sighed, "Yes, I am the Alpha but you don't understand." Slowly she started to eat her dinner, attempting to use the fork he had given her but failing. He grabbed the plate from her and cut her meat into bite size pieces then slid it back to her.

"What don't I understand? I've studied your kind my entire life and it's always been that way. You need an Alpha, a leader to make all the decisions. "

"Then I'm sure you know that I'm the first female Alpha. My father didn't get a chance to produce any male Alphas before your kind killed him." Zed winced at her words. It was his father that killed hers. "Not everyone is happy about that. Some of the pack think I shouldn't be the leader and they have plans to leave, but the moonstone would never allow it." They finished their dinner in silence as Zed mulled over the moonstone and what it could be. After he did the dishes they moved to sit in the living room, he on his sofa and she on the rug in front of the fire.

"So, tell me what the moonstone is." She didn't answer right away; she just stared into the fire. When she did speak, she spoke softly.

"It's everything. It's our life force. No one knows where it came from. We just know that it's always been as long as we have always been. When your kind came and settled, you took it from us. We thought we would share it, but it became clear that your kind didn't want to do that."

"Where is the moonstone?"

"It's in the heart of your town." The heart of his town… what could that mean?

"Where is that?"

"I'm not sure what you call it, but it's what humans use to live. It's what gives you light and water that flows at command."

"We call it electricity. It must be what's powering the power plant." He said it more to himself but she answered with a shrug. "So your pack wants it back then? Is that why you keep trying to get into the town?"

"We don't need it. We live close enough to it that we can live off the energy it supplies, but there are some who seek to split the stone, and take it far away. They don't like how things have changed and they wish to start a new pack high up in the mountains."

He mulled all this new information around his head for a while. The city had never mentioned anything to him about the moonstone. Surely they knew about it if it was what is powering the town and he wondered if his father had any knowledge of it. Maybe it was time to take a trip to see him.

Rain splattered against the window and brought him from his thoughts. The rain must be what was going to bring in the first cold front of the season. He went to his closet and dug out a few blankets and came back to the living room. "I'm going to unshackle you against my better judgment. You can leave in the morning after the rains have settled." He said as he unchained her.

She looked down sullenly and inspected her ankle where the cuff had rubbed a few marks. "Thank you but, I don't really have anywhere to go now. The pack isn't going to take me back unless I agree to help them, and I could never do that."

He sat on the floor next to her for a moment and studied her. She looked to be telling the truth but then again he didn't seem to know about the wolves as he originally thought he did. "What will you do?"

"I suppose I'll have to live on the fringes and be a lone wolf."

"Well you can stay here until your ankle is healed enough for you to do that." She thanked him and again he was sure she meant it. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake in letting her go.

Thunder rolled and the lights in the cabin flickered and went out. It always did that when storms come through since he was so far from the city. They only had the fires light to see by now. He noticed the she wolf was now visibly shaking.

"What's the matter? Surely you didn't have power in your den."

"No we didn't. But storms like this always seem to get to me."

Ah so she was scared of the thunder, typical of a dog he thought. "Well I'll be right here on the sofa. I'm not sleeping in my room if there's no heat."

He spread his blanket out and laid on the couch on his bag. He slung his arm over his eyes and tried to let himself drift off but whimpering coming from the she wolf was keeping him up.

"What is the matter now?" He grumbled.

"It's just that, well… usually I'm curled up next to my pack members and we have each other to protect during a storm like this."

Once again he thought he was making the worst mistake of his life. With a sigh and a other groan he threw his pillow down next to her and spread his blanket out. "Here now I'm next to you, go to sleep."

"Zed, my hero. You know you never asked me what my name is."

He turned to face her and noticed she had a huge grin on her face. "Shut up and stay on your side of the rug."

"It's Addison." She purred in his ear.

He groaned and pulled his blanket up then rolled over so his back was to her. Yep he was definitely making the biggest mistake ever.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I haven't been updating on this site because I feel like I haven't been getting any feedback. This story for example has zero reviews. This saddens me because I have over 400 views and 11 followers. This will be the last chapter I upload for this fanfiction on this site. If you would like to continue to read this story, you can go to archiveofourown . org to finish the story. My user name is the same, kitychka, and the story titles are the same. Thank you for your understanding.

Zed woke the next morning with a warm body wrapped around his. He pulled the body close to his and snuggled in before his eyes snapped open and he realized who it was. Addison, the Alpha wolf was practically draped across him. She had her head lying in the crook of his arm and her leg hitched up over his hips, dangerously close to the erection he had. He knew it was a mistake sleeping next to her on the floor but damn if it didn't feel sooo good.

Gently he tried to move her but she just clutched him even tighter. He let out a frustrated groan but that seemed to do the trick. She stirred awake and rolled over to stretch out on the rug. Finally free of her, he left her to use the bathroom and change for the day.

He had a lot of things to do around his property, not to mention the phone call to his father with all the questions burning in his mind.

When he returned to the living room he found it empty. He did tell her she could go as soon as her ankle felt well enough to do so; he just didn't expect it to be so soon. He went to make his way into the kitchen and heard noises coming from his guest room. So she hadn't left after all, she was in the bathroom.

He made them both a small breakfast and was joined by Addison soon after. "I have a lot of things to do today, do you think you can keep yourself occupied and not destroy my house again?"

"What kind of things?" she asked.

"Things like the upkeep of my property and I have to go and check my traps today. There could be more things I've caught." She probably assumed he meant a rabbit or another deer, he meant another wolf. He could check his cameras but he hadn't left the house since she arrived and he was itching to get away from her.

"I can help you." she offered. "I do know how to do things you know, like catching animals."

He sighed, she was right. He was looking forward to having a little alone time, having spent the couple of years being alone, but he couldn't just leave her in the cabin. She was used to being free and sitting in his cabin meant she would most likely snoop or destroy something. He couldn't risk that again, he would have to take her along with him.

"Do you think your ankle can handle that? It's only been three days and it can't be healed by now."

She shrugged him off, "Pssht, I'm fine. It felt much better this morning when I got up."

He relented. "Fine, let me find something more suitable for you to wear at least." They finished breakfast and once again he scrounged through his closet till he found something for her to wear. It was cold outside now and he offered her a jacket to wear, but she insisted that she was used to wearing next to nothing in the coldness and would be ok.

She hobbled out the door behind him and stopped when he got onto his four wheeler. "Come on, I have to go and check some of the camera's wiring before it gets too cold. It's too far for you to walk."

"I don't know. I don't trust that machine." He sighed and rolled his eyes at her hesitance.

"It's perfectly safe and besides, this is how I got you back in the first place. Just get on behind me and hold on." He started it up and sat waiting, "You have to get on if you want to come with me."

Hesitantly she climbed onto the machine behind Zed, wrapping her arms around his waist. He tried not to revel in the feel of her, but it was becoming increasingly hard. He started up the bike and off they went, zooming through the forest. He checked a few traps he had along the way and picked them up when he saw nothing in them, then he moved onto his trail cameras, which all seemed to be working fine.

"Not too much left to check out here, then it will be checking on the property. That storm took a toll on some of the fencing and sheds I have." He started his four wheeler back up when Addison stopped him.

"Wait, can we…"she paused biting her bottom lip. "Can we make a stop first?"

He scrunched his eyebrows, "Uh, where, to more forest?"

"No I have a spot around here I like to visit."

"If it's anything to do with the wolf den then no, I'm not going there."

"No it's not the den. It's a little place I like to go to relax and since we're so close, I'd like to go and visit it."

"Fine," he relented, "but make it fast."

She directed him about a mile away in the opposite direction. Zed wasn't sure where this was going to lead to; he had never needed to ride this far away from his cabin or the town. "End of the line." He said when he came to a cluster of trees he wasn't going to be able to get his bike past. Addison didn't care, she simply got off from behind him and lightly limped her way towards the thick trees and brush. "I'll be right back." She said over her shoulder.

Zed sat on his wheeler with his arms crossed as he waited. She had been gone for over twenty minutes now and he was starting to get annoyed, he did have other things to do. Another couple of minutes rolled by and Zed's aggravation turned to worry. What if she had reinjured her ankle and was unable to get back to him?

He decided he better go check on her. He made his way through the thick forest of trees until he came across a scene he couldn't believe.

A small stream, he had seen but never followed, flowed over a large pile of rocks making a waterfall that fell into a pond of sorts. How had he never seen this beautiful area of the forest before? Addison was in the pond, waist deep in the water with her head tilted back under the light flow of the waterfall. Zed was sure he would die if he continued to look at her but he just could not bring himself to look away.

Just as they had in the bathroom the day before, his feet seemed to have a mind of their own. He walked to the edge of the pond and watched as she turned her body towards him. "Ah," she startled, "I wasn't expecting you. I guess I got carried away. I'll only be a minute more."

"No," he said quicker than he meant to. "No, it's ok."

"You should come into the water." She stepped out of the flow of the waterfall and more into the middle part of the pond, which must have been deeper because she was now treading the water. "It has healing properties."

Zed didn't believe in things like that. He was a good old fashioned medicine kind of man. "No, I'm good. Besides, it's got to be ice cold this time of year." He made himself a place to sit down and wait. Now she floated in the middle of the pond on her back with streaks of sunlight shining down on her face and her white hair floating around her head like a halo.

He tried to think of things he had to do when he got back to his cabin but Addison was making that harder and harder the longer they stayed out. She swam around and even tried to splash him a few times. He was not amused. "Come on we need to get back." He stood and dusted his pants off but when he looked up Addison was nowhere in sight. "Stop playing around. It's starting to get late and I have more things to do." He hollered but she was still nowhere in sight. Maybe she had decided she didn't want to go home with him after all. His chest tightened at the idea. He really didn't have time to be babysitting her, which is what he felt like he had been doing this whole time, but he hadn't expected her to leave this quickly.

He walked towards the rock that the waterfall flowed over and that's when he spotted her white hair floating just below the surface. "Addison?" He called. She seemed to float a little lower and he wondered if her foot was snagged on a sunken log and maybe she was stuck. His body acted quicker than his mind and he found himself plunging into the water to rescue her.

He dunked under the surprisingly warm water to grab her arm and pull her back up to the surface. It was shallow enough that he could stand but she wouldn't have been able to. So he stood with her head above water and wondered if he should drag her to shore and attempt mouth to mouth when she opened her eyes. "Oh thank god, I thought you drowned." He said relieved. He took the time to study her face seeing as she was suddenly very close to him and noticed she had a rather sly look on her face. She narrowed her eyes and smirked before spitting water straight into his face.

"My hero." She laughed. She played him again. She faked drowning to force Zed to get in the water.

"Oh my god, really? Did you really just do that?" She just continued to smirk up at him until he let go and let her fall back into the water. He turned to wade out of the pond but she was faster and hooked her leg around his causing him to dunk under the water.

"Ah what the hell?" He sputtered, rising up. Addison simply laughed.

"Well now you're in the water." She giggled.

"Yes… I can see that." He said dead faced. Addison grabbed his hand and pushed herself further into the middle of the pond pulling him along with her.

"Come play with me." She laughed again.

—-

Zed was trying so hard to get away from Addison. He would pull away and she would pull him right back. He finally relented to just tread water as she swam around him. "See it's fun and like I said, the water is soothing and will heal your aching bones." Her ankle was already feeling better.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say." She knew he was struggling. He wasn't very loose and she didn't think she had seen him laugh much since coming to know him.

But since getting him into the water he seemed to open up a little. She managed to get him to float on his back next to her. "Ok I was wrong." He mumbled with his eyes closed as they floated. "This is actually pretty nice."

"See I told you." She said smugly. She had never told anyone of her secret swimming spot and as far as she knew, no one knew of it. Zed was the first person, human or wolf, to join her in the pond's soothing waters.

"How did you stumble across this anyway? I've been all over these woods and I've never seen it." Zed yawned and closed his eyes, content to float.

"I was just out for a run; it was right before I was to become the alpha and my mind was all over the place. I like to run to clear my thoughts and I guess I just had so many of them that I ran further than I ever had and it led me here."

Zed looked at his wrist and determined from his time piece, it was time to go back. Addison was good and relaxed, but she wasn't sure that he was just yet. She could tell he was a very tightly wound person. He started to swim to shore and Addison decided to strike. She darted through the water and latched herself onto his back by wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Ah what are you doing?" he hollered.

He could stand where he was and spun himself around in an attempt to fling her off of him, but all that did was somehow flip her around so that she was still wrapped around him but was now latched onto his front. He struggled even harder to get her loose and all she could was laugh. "This isn't funny. You need to get off before something happens."

"What's going to happen?" She taunted, continuing to laugh at his distress. She had hoped that he would play and laugh with her but apparently tightly wound humans don't seem to play the same way that wolves do. He stopped struggling and that's when she could feel him. He was hard underneath the thin clothing he wore under the water. "Oh, I see.. That's what will happen." His arms seemed to float up and wrap themselves around her.

The air around seemed to shift. One second it was clear and light and the next it seemed to be charged with tension, mostly from him. "Are you sure you want to go?" She asked him, wriggling against him a little to readjust herself in his arms.

He took a deep breath and answered, "I'm not sure at this point."

All the times she had teased him at his cabin, she didn't think he would actually act upon his urges. Even when he had touched her in the shower, she had the confidence he would pull back and she was correct but this time seemed different. This time she wasn't trying to tease him into frustration to let her go. This time she had no motives and he knew it too.

His eyes drifted to her lips and in that moment she knew what she needed to do to get him to relax. Lightly she pressed her lips against his and tested his reaction. He didn't move right away but the second he gave away any indication that he wasn't going to push her off, she pressed a little harder. She knew humans liked this sort of contact from the few times she had been to spy on the town, back when she was pressured into finding ways to split the moonstone.

He closed his eyes and pulled her a little tighter against him and she took this as a sign that he wasn't going to pull a way this time. She moved her arms from where they were resting on his shoulders to run them up the back of his neck. Zed let out a little sigh and she was totally caught off by his next move. Wolves didn't do this pressing together of the lips thing; anything done with mouths was all licking and biting, but she was very much enjoying what the humans do.

Zed had slipped his tongue past her lips and was brushing it against hers. She let her tongue meet his and decided that if she did ever go back to her pack, if they even let her in, then she would be teaching the males this trick. He pulled her even closer to rub her against his hardened cock and she let out a mewl of satisfaction. This seemed to spurn him on even more and that was something that humans and wolves had in common, female noises put them in heat.

She moved her center away from him but only so that she could run her hands down to rub the length of him. He moved his mouth to her neck to suckled and that was something a wolf would do. She hated to compare them, but it was all she knew. She ran her hands along the fabric of his bulge a few times before dipping her hands inside of the clothing to fully grasp him. It was his turn to make sounds of satisfaction and Addison preened at the noises.

Zed's breathing grew rougher and she knew that if she kept it up he wouldn't last much longer. She continued to stroke him under that water and used her mouth to lick across the side of his neck. Her ministrations grew quicker with each of his passing breaths and when Addison gently bit down he let out a deep moan and shuddered, coming into her hand. She brought her hand out of his pants and wrapped them around his shoulders, tucking her head into his neck and he clutched her close, trying to slow his breathing.

"Now we really need to get back." he said gruffly. Addison looked up over his shoulder, only just realizing how late it had gotten. The sun was almost completely down and it would definitely be dark when they got home…or rather back to his cabin. They waded out of the water and sagging with water made the trek back to his four wheeled machine.

The ride back to his cabin was cold, freezing, but he couldn't complain too much. Addison was pressed up against his back with her little arms wrapped around his middle. He was still trying to process what happened back in the water. Obviously he knew what had happened; she had jerked him off to completion and he was still riding that high. Deep in his mind, he knew that it was a mistake. He knew that he should have gotten out of the water sooner; grit his teeth and sucked it up but dammit, she had been teasing him for days and he couldn't control himself. How was he ever going to go back? She was snuggled up behind him and he knew deep down that it would happen again.

When they arrived, it seemed she had dozed off. It was a wonder how she hadn't fallen off from behind him. He twisted to pick her up and carried her up the front porch and when she woke he instructed her to change her clothes, he was going to do the same.

He locked himself in his bedroom and made quick work of changing out of his clothes. He was disappointed that he didn't get all of the things finished that he wanted to but he couldn't really complain. She made him feel things he hadn't felt in a very long time and there was always tomorrow to finish up his duties.

He checked his phone that he had forgotten on his nightstand and saw that he had a missed call from his father. He had meant to call him earlier but with all that happened, forgot all about it. He peeked out the door to see Addison was still in the other room. The sounds of the shower running meant she must have been trying to warm herself up. He would have to make another fire for the two of them when he finished his phone call. He closed his door again and flopped down onto his bed, hitting the call button as he did.


End file.
